All You Had To Say
by ClearSkies-L
Summary: In which Austin doesn't have anybody to celebrate Christmas with. Auslly. One shot. Rated T just in case.


He watched as she excitedly maneuvered around Sonic Boom, decorating anything and everything she could get her hands on with her seemingly endless amount of Christmas decorations.

At this point, his head was getting dizzy from just watching her zip around the store.

"Ally, I think that's enough," he says, chuckling. "It looks like Christmas threw up all over Sonic Boom or something. There are too many decorations, and they are very distracting."

Ally rolled her eyes and finished putting on the last decoration. "Austin, you can never have too many Christmas decorations. Plus, there's some Christmas decoration contest between all the stores, and my dad wants to win it."

"Well...mission accomplished. It looks like Santa would live here," Austin teases.

The statement is clearly one Ally does not take as a compliment. Her face flushes with frustration, her neck and cheeks flushing a deeper red than her red coloured sweater.

(He thinks it's cute when she gets all flustered)

"So," she starts, "when are your parents coming back?"

"Well, they said they would be back next week. Worst case scenario, they will come on Christmas Day," he explains.

.

.

.

"Austin, honey, we won't come back until the first week of January..." his mother says through the phone. She keeps going on a spiel about how they really, really need to make this partnership with the other business work in order to remain relevant in the mattress selling business. Austin's not listening. "...really sorry honey but there isn't much we can do. There's still two weeks until Christmas, I'm sure you can figure something out. I have to go now, bye."

Austin hangs up his phone, slightly disappointed his parents won't be home for Christmas. Sure, during the year they were extremely busy, sometimes being away from home for months at a time. But his parents always pulled a few strings to be home for Christmas.

He just has to celebrate with someone else, he guesses. It's better than being alone.

He decides to call Dez. Dez picks up on the first ring.

"Hey Austin," Dez greets.

"Hey buddy I was wondering if-"

Before Austin could utter a single word, the ginger starts ranting. "Austin you will not believe where I'm going for the holidays! Guess!"

"I-"

"I'm going to Switzerland! We are going to get away from the warm weather, and we'll get to ski and drink hot chocolate and it's going to be so much fun!"

"Yay..." Austin replies weakly. "That's great, Dez!" The ginger seems oblivious to Austin's lack of enthusiasm, partially because his enthusiasm is enough for the both of them. He doesn't get how Dez would be excited to get away from the warmth of Miami, but then again, there's a lot of things he doesn't understand about his quirky best friend.

Dez finally ends the call, as he has a flight to catch in two days and his mom is yelling at him to pack.

Sighing, the blond throws his phone onto his bed.

Now what?

.

.

.

He sighs from behind the counter as he watches Ally deal with a customer.

"Guess who got a job at Tiffany's Teapots?"(1)

Austin looks up. "Hey Trish," he replies glumly.

"Well someone's in a bad mood. What happened?"

"Nothing much it's just...my parents aren't coming home for Christmas. I guess I'm a little bummed, they've never missed a Christmas. Now I don't know who to celebrate with, especially since Dez is going to Switzerland today-"

"-wait," Trish interrupts. "That doofus isn't going to be here for two weeks? WHOO HOO!" Trish runs out of the store, leaving a very confused Austin.

"You don't have anyone to celebrate Christmas with?" Austin jumped at Ally's voice.

"Jeez, Ally you scared me!" He pauses. "No, no I don't. My parents aren't coming back in time for Christmas, or even New Years for that matter."

"You know...you could always celebrate with me and my dad. He trusts you and I'm sure he wouldn't mind you celebrating Christmas with us."

His wandering gaze snaps back to her. "Really? I mean, if it's no problem for you or your dad...I don't want to intrude or anything..."

She giggles. "Austin, my dad loves you. I'm sure he won't mind, given the circumstances."

"Okay I'll come—on one condition..."

"And what is your condition?" she asks, confused.

"You get me a gift." Austin gives Ally a cheeky smile.

She smirks. "I thought that was obvious."

Needless to say, he leaves Sonic Boom with a ridiculous grin on his face.

.

.

.

Shopping, more specifically gift shopping, has always been a pain in the ass for Austin. He doesn't know what to buy for Ally. He has already purchased a gift for Mr. Dawson (because he's nice like that), though it seems like there is nothing he can get Ally. Everything he has come across is too...unoriginal.

He stops abruptly and starts going in the other direction, grinning. He knows what he's gonna get Ally.

.

.

.

He's standing outside her door, donned in an ugly Christmas sweater (not too ugly though), and with two crudely wrapped presents in his hand. He rings the doorbell. Ally opens up the door, dressed in a Christmas sweater (much like him), except he is positive that she pulls it off way better than he does.

She also has a ridiculously fluffy Santa hat on her head.

To him, it's adorable.

She invites him inside, taking the presents from his hand and setting them under the Christmas tree that she (with no doubt) decorated. She leads him into the living room, her father waiting for them to get settled.

"Hello Mr. Dawson," Austin greets.

"How many times have I told you to call me Lester?" He says, jokingly. "I feel old when you call me Mr. Dawson."

"But dad, you _are_ old," Ally retaliates.

Austin lets out a little snicker, immediately stopping when Lester glares at him.

They start watching Home Alone, with Lester sitting alone on one couch and Austin and Ally on the other. There is almost no space in between them (but then again, when is there ever?).

The movie ends, though if Austin was being completely honest with himself, he was never watching in the first place. He's just watched Home Alone too many times to count.

(Or maybe it's just the fact that he was busy staring at the brunette next to him)

Ally breaks the silence, "Should we eat now?"

Dinner tastes good, and oddly enough, was prepared by Lester (who knew he had a knack for cooking?). After dinner, they open up the presents underneath the Christmas tree.

Austin had given Lester a coupon book (Lester loves his coupons), and Austin is given a 15 percent discount card for Sonic Boom in return. Before Austin can open his gift from Ally, however, Lester gets a phone call and leaves the room.

He holds the small, boxed present in his hand, unsure of what to do with it.

"So.." she starts. "Are you gonna open it?"

He looks up from the box. "Yeah, of course!"

He rips open the nice wrapping paper in a frenzy, and Ally laughs at his antics. He curiously looks at the small black box, wondering what could possibly be in it. He glances up to see Ally look at him expectantly.

Right.

He has to open it.

He opens the box to reveal a little guitar pick hanging on a chain. Engraved onto the pick is "A", which Austin loves because it is so simple, yet can mean so much. Carefully, he puts it on with a goofy smile on his face.

"I hope you like it," she blurts out. "I remember you telling me about how you keep losing your guitar picks a month or so ago. I saw the necklace and I just had to take it." Her face flushes a nice, crimson colour. All he can think about was the fact that she actually remembered. He had muttered the comment under his breath when he was at Sonic Boom, looking at the picks and eventually buying a few.

"I love it," he tells her truthfully, staring right into her captivating brown eyes. He holds her gaze for a bit until he realizes that he's been staring for _too long_. Clearing his throat, he gives Ally the present meant for her.

Ally meticulously opens the nicely wrapped present (not wanting to ruin the wrapping). Inside is a leather book similar to Ally's book, not quite identical, but awfully close. Her mouth drops open in awe.

"I've noticed that your book is running out of pages- n-not that I've been reading it I just noticed because you use it all the time during songwriting sessions, and I know nothing will ever be able replace your beloved songbook, but..." Austin sighs. "...I can try."

Ally's eyes twinkle like stars with an emotion that can only be described as unadulterated happiness. "Thank you Austin. This is the most thoughtful gift _anyone_ has ever given to me."

"Ally, honey, I'm really sorry but I have to go. Your uncle is stranded because his car broke down in the middle of nowhere", Lester explains, briskly walking into the room. Ally's gaze pulls away from Austin abruptly. "I have to go get him."

Ally's lips tug downward for a fraction of a second. She's upset that _yet again_ they have been interrupted on Christmas Day. Last year, her father went to a _superimportant_ convention. The year before, someone tried to break into Sonic Boom, so her father was at the police station the whole night, being interrogated. "It's fine," she replies. "I've got Austin here to keep me company anyway."

Lester's out the door before she finishes her sentence. She stares at the closed door, unmoving.

Austin wants to kiss Ally's frown away. He can't stand to see her troubled, especially not on Christmas Day. Suddenly, she perks up and plops down on the couch. Austin sits right next to her, and she sidles into his side. Her head rests on his shoulder, him instinctively wrapping his arm around her. Austin opens his mouth to ask her if she is okay, but decides against it. Instead, he draws little circles on her sweater with his thumb, slowly lulling her to sleep.

.

.

.

She sleeps for three hours. Groggily, she opens her eyes to see Austin watching an episode of _Suits_. As soon as she lifts her head, he smiles down at her and switches the t.v. off.

"Have a nice nap?" Austin asks. Ally nods her head, beaming up at him.

She gets up to check the time. 11:46. Even though they ate a few hours ago, she felt hungry all of a sudden.

"Yeah, I did. You hungry?" she questions, as she saunters to the kitchen.

"Uhhhh..."

"I'm making pancakes."

Austin practically leaps out of his seat and flies into the kitchen. The pancakes are made in no time, with Austin helping out (it's like the only food he can make).

When they are done, Ally gives him a ginormous stack of pancakes, with maple syrup dripping off the pancakes onto the plate. Just the way he likes it. Austin wolfs down the pancakes in an inhumane amount of time. Ally is surprised he doesn't feel nauseous. _She_ feels nauseous for him. Then again, Austin _really_ loves his pancakes.

But not as much as he loves her.

.

.

.

They finish cleaning up, and Austin notices Ally glance at the time...once...twice...a dozen too many times. Her frown is palpable, even if she tries to hide it. She looks tired and weary despite sleeping a while ago.

"Ally..." he starts, "I'm sure he'll be back soon don't worry."

"I know, it's just...it's just...he does this all the time!" Ally huffs. "He's my dad and I love him but sometimes I get _so frustrated_ because he is never there! I feel so useless and unimportant...do you know how many times he's missed my birthday because of some stupid convention?" Her voice slightly cracks, tears welling up in her eyes, refusing to let them fall. They do anyway, splashing onto Austin's jeans. "I thought that for the first time in over five years I'd be able to celebrate Christmas with him, but _something always comes up_ and I just...I just..."

She buries her head in his chest, and he wraps his arms around her like a blanket. He feels his shirt getting wet, but he doesn't mind. He'd do anything for Ally. He'd go through this a thousand times if it meant she'd feel better. He'd get the Moon (A/N see what I did there?) for her if it would put a smile on her face.

"Ally..." he tilts her head gently with two fingers. Her eyes are red and puffy, and her face is blotchy, but she looks beautiful nonetheless. He wipes away her tears with his thumbs, and she gives him a watery smile. Looking into his eyes, she almost forgets exactly why she's upset. All she can see is him.

Austin fights the urge to just _melt_ into a puddle of goo when Ally looks at him like that. She looks at him like he's the only thing in the world. He wants nothing more than to scoop her up in his arms and kiss her senseless, but he's so uncertain about her reaction and _ohmygod_ what if she doesn't like him like that and he's suddenly leaning in and she's-

He doesn't get to finish his thought. Why? It might have something to do with the fact that _Ally Dawson is kissing him._ He freezes from the sheer shock, his brain needing a minute to process the information, and as soon as she pulls away, he brings her closer to him, eliciting a little squeak from the brunette. He plants his lips on her again.

Their lips move in perfect harmony, Austin's hands encircle her waist, while her hands loop around his neck. The kiss is sweet and slow, both of them just holding each other and savouring the feel of each other's lips. It gets heated pretty quickly, and soon Austin is hovering above Ally on the couch, kissing and sucking and nipping at her neck, his hands planted on her stomach underneath her sweater. His hands run up and down her sides, his touch warming her inside and out, while hers reach underneath his shirt to rake against his abs. Her little moans and whimpers are like music to his ears, while Austin lets out (very) low groans into the crook of her neck. In all honesty, they probably would've gone further, but the sound of jingling keys and the wiggling of the doorknob broke them apart.

Both scramble to different sides of the couch and try to calm their breathing. Lester comes in with muddy pants and a scowl on his face. Preoccupied, he doesn't even acknowledge or even notice the two teenagers. Austin and Ally watch as he trudges upstairs (most likely to take a bath), leaving the two alone again.

Austin looks over at Ally, drinking in her flustered state, only to realize she is doing the same. Her hair is a little messy, her Santa hat missing from her head. Her cheeks are a nice shade of red, her eyes half lidded and a deeper brown than normal (if that was even possible). He notices every little thing, including the way her lips are slightly swollen from his kisses. Unconsciously, he licks his lips in appreciation of the brunette sitting across from him.

She's so _pretty._

She gives him a shy (almost sly) smile, and his heart swells in his chest. He's never had this strange feeling before, and it would have scared him had he not realized that this is what it's like to be in love. But that smile, oh that _beautiful_ smile, it made him want to scream _'I love Allyson Marie Dawson'_ to the entire world, to let everyone know that _she's_ stolen _his_ heart (contrary to what 'Steal Your Heart' suggests) and he has no shame in admitting it.

And after the events that had taken place that night, he knew for a fact he couldn't hold in his feelings for her anymore, and he was hoping she thought the same way. They simply cannot hide from their feelings anymore.

Ally scoots over to where Austin is, laying her head on his shoulder while he wraps his arm around her. Overcome with bliss, he kisses the top of her head.

"I love you," he mumbles against her silky brown hair. He immediately tenses, thinking that it's a bit too soon as she looks up, her eyes unreadable.

She breaks out into a grin. "I love you too."

(And really, that's all they had to say.)

.

.

.

 **This has been sitting around in my docs for about a year now...hehe. I wanted to post it last year but I wasn't quite done.**

 **And I know it isn't quite Christmas yet, but I haven't posted in a long long time and I just couldn't wait another twelve days after already waiting a year to post this.**

 **I hope you liked this one-shot, I think it's the longest one I've written yet!**

 **As always, tell me what you liked and disliked about it! I always love reading your reviews, they bring a smile to my face!**


End file.
